Battra
Battra is a giant black moth guardian and the dark counterpart of Mothra who appears as the main antagonist in the 1992 Science Fantasy Heisei Godzilla film Godzilla vs. Mothra. Like Mothra, Battra has both larva and imago (adult) forms. Battra's name most likely comes from the common Japanese practice of shortening two words to make one; in this case, the combination of the Japanese spelling of Battle Mothra (Batoru Mosura), as described in the Super Godzilla video game manual. He was referred to as the "Black Mothra" in Godzilla vs. Mothra. Battra debuted in '' Godzilla vs. Mothra'', also known as Godzilla and Mothra: The Battle for Earth, which was presented in the Heisei series. Battra also appeared in the 1997-1998 television show Godzilla Island, but plays more of a negative role as one of the villain monsters of the show. History 12,000 years ago, the spirit of Earth created Battra (also known as the Black Mothra). Battra was created to destroy a device built by an ancient civilization to control Earth's climate. Battra began to do his job well beyond his purpose and Mothra was forced to intervene. There was a huge battle between Mothra and Battra. When Mothra finally won, Battra was laid to rest in the North Sea, while Mothra survived in the mountains with the Cosmos. Unlike his benevolent twin Mothra, Battra sees humanity as a blight on Earth, and will not stop until humanity is removed from the planet. It is because of this that Battra came into conflict with Mothra, who seems intent on protecting humanity. Thousands of years later, Battra was awoken by a meteorite in Siberia. Battra swam to the coast of Japan and burrowed, reappearing and attacking Nagoya. The JSDF fought Battra but were no match, and Battra left a wrecked city behind as he burrowed again. Battra appeared in the waters off the archipelago of the Philippines, where Godzilla and Mothra were battling. Battra engaged Godzilla, who was the bigger threat. The two monsters battled down to the seafloor in the Philippine Trench, where a volcanic eruption supposedly killed them. But Battra and Godzilla lived on, appearing near Mount Fuji, with Godzilla exiting an erupting volcano and Battra emerging from the ocean's depths. Upon metamorphosing from his larval form, he flew to Tokyo to exact his revenge on Mothra. The sinister moth seemed to have an upper hand against his less violent counterpart, but soon, in the heat of the battle, Godzilla appeared. Mothra and Battra teamed up to combat Godzilla together in defense of both Earth and humankind. Once Godzilla was defeated, Battra and Mothra carried him out to sea. However, Godzilla, still conscious, killed Battra by attacking him with an atomic ray at point-blank range while he was being transported. Godzilla and Battra dropped into the ocean below. For giving Battra a final farewell, Mothra flew around in a circle, creating a glyph of friendship to her beloved companion. Battle statistics In its larval form, Battra was a horribly brutal and dangerous opponent who was relentless and remorseless in its attack. In this form, he wielded a massive yellow horn which could be put to use as a battering ram or bludgeoning weapon. From the horn, he was also capable of firing off furious electrical blasts of an orange-yellow color. He could fire similar electrical blasts of a purple color from his crimson eyes. However, these beams would often fly wildly about, Battra not appearing to have precise control over their direction. The titanic larva could also create energy pulses from his massive horn as another form of attack. In its imago form, Battra had lost the ability to burrow or swim, but attained flight with its new wings, allowing for easier and more efficient travel for further destruction. The once prominent horn had disappeared and had been replaced with three smaller horns. These horns were incapable of releasing energy anymore, but Battra had developed more powerful optic beams, known as "Prism" beams. Unlike the beams used in his larval form, adult Battra had complete control over the Prism Beams, which also are far more powerful in this form. He also had developed three pairs of legs and would utilize them for grasping objects. The imago form of Battra could also release an "energy shock" from its feet in order to subdue foes while in close combat. However, in the manga adaptation of Godzilla vs. Mothra, the dark insect can unleash damaging energy spheres from his horn, discharge energy through the stinger-like attachment on his tail, and instantly form his cocoon which also acts as a defensive shield. In Godzilla Island episode 166 "Baby Mothra Awakes", Battra can also emit powder from his wings just like Mothra except that the powder is red instead of yellow like Mothra's. Trivia *Battra's redemption that also costs its life was similar with Darth Vader's, in which both were eventually convinced to the good side by the hero (Mothra managed to convince Battra to help her against Godzilla whom proved to be worse threat than him, whilst Luke managed to snap Vader so that he returned to the good side whilst tortured by the furious Palpatine) and commit an act of redemption which caused the main villain's defeat at cost of their lives due to the villain's energy blast (Battra was blasted by Godzilla in the middle of the transport and ultimately dying to his wounds, while Vader was mortally wounded due to Palpatine's Force lightning which ended up electrocuting him instead of Luke as he threw Palpatine to his death). *WatchMojo.com listed Battra as #9 on their "Top 10 Godzilla Villains" list. Navigation Category:Godzilla Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased Category:Amoral Category:Horror Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Revived Category:Murderer Category:Guardians Category:Genocidal Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Misanthropes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Mutants Category:Mutated Category:Anti-Villain Category:Monsters Category:Force of Nature Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Giant Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Genderless Category:Supervillains Category:Fallen Heroes